Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
Cash recyclers are typically set up in a “one size fits all” type of arrangement where ambient conditions, environmental conditions within the housing of the cash recycler, and the like are not taken into account when determining operating parameters of the cash recycler. Accordingly, environmental conditions, such as high temperature, high humidity, and the like, can cause paper jams, malfunctions or other issues requiring service because of the impact the high temperature and/or humidity has on the currency within the machine or even components of the machine. Severe shifts between high and low temperatures and/or high and low humidity levels may exacerbate the problem. Accordingly, there is a need for an environmental condition monitoring system to monitor the conditions within the cash recycler and adjust operation of the cash recycler based on those conditions.